


Distracted by FIFA

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Japan 2019, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: When the drivers have Saturday free due to the weather, it leads to a day of playing FIFA. Carlos tries to keep his jealousy hidden as he watches George and Lando together.
Relationships: Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530578
Kudos: 29





	Distracted by FIFA

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story for the series. It focuses if you like on the aftermath of the kiss in Singapore. I know that these drivers were hanging out together on the Saturday as qualifying had been cancelled. I also know that there were other drivers present (I think possibly from Sacha's racing programme) so for the purpose of this story it is only the 5 drivers who are going to be featured. Carlos at least wants to be friends with Lando and not have the awkwardness or just be teammates although deep down he wants to be in George's shoes for anyone who might be confused. The next story will focus on Lando and Carlos sharing a room together as Carlos is locked out. They might possibly talk about Singapore... I might leave it for another race as I'll be writing about the next few races. Hope you all enjoy this and if you have any ideas on how you'd like the series to go, please let me know.

Carlos hadn't had much contact with Max since the incident in Singapore. He hadn't really had much contact with Lando either outwith the racing weekend. Lando, it appeared, was avoiding Carlos. They usually messaged each other in between race weekends, often spent a lot of time together as they were teammates. For the purpose of helping the team but also because they got along well, they would often meet to discuss each other's performances. The pair often traded notes during debriefs. It was incredibly awkward after Singapore. Carlos didn't try to contact Lando and the Brit was silent in return. The only time the pair talked was when they were with the team. Lando went to the drivers briefing with George and Carlos had to hold back his anger. He wanted to make things right with Lando, go back to being friends but at the current moment, they were just teammates. The team didn't bat an eyelid. Of course the pair spent a lot of time together, but for any outsider, Carlos and Lando were still hanging out as much. They just didn't speak to each other outside of racing. Carlos and Lando never spoke about that night in Singapore, Carlos wondered if they ever would. He didn't want to raise the subject to Lando what with the teen in a relationship. He was pretty sure that Lando hadn't mentioned anything to George because the Brit hadn't approached or contacted him about it. Then again, what was the normal response to something like that. Maybe George had been told and he was keeping quiet. Carlos had no idea. Max had been avoiding him as well but then again, it wasn't as if they were in contact all the time. So when Max messaged him on the Friday night after practice to ask if he wanted to hang out with some of the other drivers and play fifa because qualifying had been cancelled due to the weather, he said yes. He said yes for the distraction. 

He ended up running a little late and was the last driver there as it turned out. Max hadn't told him who would be there. He was surprised to see Sergio there as well as Sacha, Lando's flatmate who was obviously in Japan for the Japanese Formula 3. George was there as was Lando. Whilst he was glad Lando was there, he hoped it wouldn't be awkward because then people would start asking questions. He was still surprised that Max had even invited him given that he had warned him off. Maybe it was to keep up an appearance. Maybe it was because Lando and Carlos were friends, Carlos wasn't sure.

"Better late than never." Max teased.

Carlos looked sheepish and mumbled an apology before greeting everyone. Everything was normal. When he greeted Lando, the teen smiled at him. He was acting normal. It made Carlos feel a bit more relaxed but then again it could all just be an act. 

They spent a few hours just playing on the playstation, taking turns with one another. Carlos was quiet when George and Lando played against one another. The pair were sitting beside each other and bumping shoulders. Laughing and shouting playfully trying to put each other off. Carlos swallowed thickly. He could see Max keeping an eye on him in the corner of his eye but he remained quiet. He was sure that Sacha knew about the relationship given that he shared a flat with Lando and he seemed to get on with George. Carlos was glad when the game was over and was quietly chuffed when Sergio suggested he should play against Lando. 

"Yeah see if you can do a better job than me." Said George.

He got up from the small couch and handed the controller over to Carlos. The Spaniard immediately went over to sit down beside Lando. The Brit smiled cheekily at him.

"Prepare to be defeated." He announced.

Carlos snorted.

"In your dreams." He replied.

Carlos could now pretend that everything was fine between him and Lando, being competitive over gaming and acting like friends. Deep down he knew that he'd have to talk to Lando but for now he was content to just sit here and play games with Lando. He took his eye off the game for a moment and was sure at the same time that Lando nudged him with his elbow. It took him off guard as Lando started to laugh softly.

"Stop putting me off." Carlos whined.

"Keep your eyes on the game then." Argued Lando.

The game carried on like this with the other drivers throwing in a few comments.

"Carlos, you are rubbish at this, my friend." Sergio said.

When the Spaniard turned to glare at him, Lando took the moment to grab the controller and chuck it onto the floor. Carlos turned back in surprise then turned to face his teammate.

"Oi!"

Carlos tried to wrestle the controller out of Lando's hands and ended up on top of him as Lando was now lying flat against the couch.

"You need to learn not to cheat." Carlos told him.

"You need to stop being a sore loser." Responded Lando, cheekily.

The play fighting continued until Lando was nearly hit in the face by the controller as Carlos was still attempting to wrestle it out of his hands. 

"Alright, alright boys! Carlos, I think you might be flattening Lando." George called out.

Coming to his senses, Carlos carefully got up off the couch and smiled down at Lando who was giggling and trying to catch his breath at the same time. Carlos made the mistake of making eye contact with Max who just gave him a blank look.

"Why don't we have a break. I need to get a drink." Max stated whilst still looking at Carlos.

Some of the other drivers agreed and Carlos broke eye contact with Max to go and get away from him as quickly as he could. He paid no attention to Lando or to any of the other drivers, he just didn't want to have another conversation with Max about a certain someone. He managed to grab a drink quickly before making his way back to the lounge. He really shouldn't have been surprised to see Lando and George on the couch together. The pair didn't notice Carlos standing there watching them, too wrapped up in each other to see that they had an audience. George had his arm wrapped around Lando's waist and Carlos couldn't be sure but he was certain that Lando had a hand on the brunette's knee. They were speaking so quietly to one another that Carlos couldn't make out the conversation. George said something to Lando and he let out a little laugh. Carlos liked Lando's laugh. He wished it was him making Lando laugh. He had to be careful. Lando was in a loving relationship. There was no chance of anything happening as much as Carlos wanted it to. He could only hope, couldn't he? Whilst he wanted to go back to being friends with Lando and back to normal, there was a part of him deep down that still wanted something more. The feelings that he had for Lando still existed. He felt a fire of jealousy swirl within him as George leaned in to kiss Lando. The Spaniard closed his eyes briefly and when they opened again, the young couple were gazing at each other. The kiss couldn't have lasted long, Carlos thought. They must have been subconsciously thinking about the other people who were also in the lounge even if no one else was paying attention to them. 

Carlos tried not to jump in surprise when someone barged past him.

"Alright lovebirds, come on. We've got more matches to play. You can't play against each other forever." Max called out, being careful to keep his voice low so no one overheard. 

The young couple were blushing as Carlos came to stand behind the couch like Max was doing although he made sure to keep his distance from the Dutchman. He was forced to keep his mouth shut as Max gave him a sly smirk. Max had obviously caught him watching George and Lando. Thankfully, nothing was else was said as Sergio and Sacha had now returned. Carlos was brought back to his senses as George had now risen up from the couch and patted the Spaniard on the arm as he left to go and get a drink. He looked over at his teammate who was still blushing. They looked at each other for a moment before Lando turned to look at the floor. Carlos swallowed thickly. 

"Come on, Lando. You against me. Someone needs to show you who's boss." Sacha interrupted.

The drivers went back to playing fifa as Carlos kept glancing over at Lando. When George returned, the McLaren driver tried to ignore him only thinking that this was the man who was with his teammate. The man who could love and support Lando the way Carlos wanted to.

Later on when the drivers had all played against one another, Max suggested they all go to have an early dinner considering that they would all have to be up at a decent time the next day as qualifying and the race would be pushed together on the same day. Carlos remained quiet. He let Max lead the other drivers but he soon regretted his decision. George and Lando were walking ahead of him and he could only watch on as George and Lando's fingers brushed as they walked closely together. Carlos felt the jealousy inside him grow as Lando smiled up at George, receiving a smile in return.

How could Carlos stomach this?


End file.
